Hate
by Lady Remeny
Summary: Sasuke is haunted by his dreams, but that is the last thing on his mind since he just got kidnapped by his brother! Torture and beatings are the least of Sasuke's worries.
1. Chapter 1

_"Why do you hate me?" Sasuke yelled._

_"Because I have to."_

Sasuke shot up out of his soaked sheets. He sat up and ran his hands through his wet hair. He was seriously getting tired of hearing those words before waking up to a bed full of sweat. Maybe he should just ignore it. Or go to therapy. Sasuke snorted at the thought of laying on a couch and telling his life's terrors to some monotoned dork.

With little effort, Sasuke was ready to go to the training grounds in less than ten , he wish he had taken his time to avoid reaching for watermelon scented shampoo. Another thing to his list of of which, he saw his annoying teamate Naruto bounding up to his apartment door.

_Bang!Bang!Bang!_

"Open your door!I know you arae in there!"

"No I'm away." Sasuke looked around his apartment for a new way out. Desiding on the widow he jumped through only to meet Naruto about a foot away from his face."Arrgh! what the hell do you want?"

"Kakashi said for us to go to the traing grounds."Naruto walked away towards where he ran from."Come on!I am responsible for bringing you back with me!"

"Fine."Sasuke headed for the well memorized destination. He wanted to train alone list of annoyances was steadily growing longer.

Sasuke stopped and turned his head from side to swore he had heared a familiar voice. He clenced his teeth and his hand reached for his kunai.

"Come on I said!"

Sasuke slowly withdrew from his actions. What were the chances of them being here?"I'm coming."

* * *

"I have this feeling that you'd rather train alone today Sasuke."

"What gave you that idea."Sasuke mumbled as he furiously welted on a tree.

"It's bad enough that one of you ditched anyways."

"Like it's my fault."Sasuke huffed and kicked a branch off of the battered tree.

"Well it kinda is you know."

"Shut up Naruto. you know you're glad that she finally realized she's annoying and doing something."

"No you shut up!She is not!"

"Boys stop!This is really getting on my nerves. How am I supposed to finish this chapter without you two screaming at each other."Kakashi stood up and put up his book."Now, first,Sasuke go apologize or whatever. This is supposed to be _team _training so we need the team here."

Sasuke rolled his eyes."Whatever."

* * *

The last thing that Sasuke remembered was that one familiar voice behind him.

"Hello little brother."


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke gasped and choked for breath. He had a splitting headache originating from the back of his skull and tingles in his feet and hands that, he slowly discovered, were bound. Cracking his eyes open, he observed his surroundings.

He was on some sort of mat on the concrete floor of a small room, presumably a cell of some sort. By the numerous pipes, he deducted that there were more cells and possibly some living quarters. The walls matched the floors and had no windows. The only light came from the long fluorescent bulbs on the ceiling that was accompanied by sprinklers for emergency fires. The only means of escape was the big door that seemed to be made of reinforced steel.

"Damn it!"Sasuke roared."You let me go you queer fuck! I know you're out there! I know you can hear me!"

After Sasuke swore, a strange hissing noise erupted in the room and a weird gas surrounded him. Sasuke's eyes started to water and he coughed until he started heaving. His thoughts became fragments and his vision went black.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you think we should feed him?"

"No."

"Should we untie him?"

"No."

Itachi lounged on the couch in the middle of a simple but comfortable room owned by the Akatsuki. This was only one of their many hidden bases to hide out until they could complete a mission uninterrupted by pests like the villages' security watches. Each base had individual rooms for each member and an ample supply like weapons, food, scrolls, bandages, and small comforts (like nail polish lol). The base consisted of four floors: bottom for captives, second for supplies, third for common rooms (living room, kitchen, etc.), and fourth for private individual rooms.

"Should we at least let him bathe?"

"…no…"

"Are you serious?"Deidara screeched."That is so gross!"

Itachi rolled his eyes. Some people were just idiots."Of course he will have the chance when he needs to, but it wouldn't be wise to let him escape. Take note of that Deidara."

Deidara huffed."Whatever."

Itachi stood up and stretched. He knew he needed to provide enough for survival at least. No point in ruining the fun early. At his own pace Itachi reached the bottom floor of the four floor building. He remembered leaving his pathetic brother in the third cell.

Sasuke woke to his older brother kicking his side.

"Wake up."

"Get the fuck off of me! Don't touch me!" Sasuke spit at his brother and received a kick to the face. Once again Sasuke's eyes watered but instead of coughing, blood flowed from his nose.

Itachi squatted and leaned close to his brother's face. "You should listen when I'm talking."

Sasuke squirmed and tried to strike at Itachi with his bound hands. He soon found himself with his brother holding him from behind by his hair, exposing his neck which had a kunai cutting in to it.

"Don't you try it. You listen to me Sasuke! Don't you try it!"Itachi pulled harder on Sasuke's hair."I will kill you!"

"No you won't. You wouldn't keep me in here if you were just going to kill me. You would've already killed me if you were going to."

"I could quickly reconsider."

Sasuke didn't doubt him but he didn't care. Let him. Fucking bastard…

"You will give up escape. When you do this you can eat, drink, and bathe."Itachi threw his brother on the floor and placed his kunai back into its pouch."After a while when I can trust you, you can walk around this floor."

Sasuke snorted."I am not following your stupid fucking rules."

Itachi glanced at his brother and smirked."That's what you say now, but you wait. Soon you will be begging for mercy."

Sasuke shivered at the look in his brother's eyes. As arrogant and stubborn as Sasuke was, he feared what he was to be subjected to without being able to defend himself. This was what some ninja stress on in training. Training, however, is not what will really happen to you. You will not be released. You will not be spared. You won't be tortured to your limits like you will when your enemy is the one who captured you instead of your sensei.

Satisfied that Sasuke grasped that he was serious, Itachi left the third cell, cutting Sasuke off from human interaction and hope of leaving in the same state of mind that he arrived.

xxxxxxxxx

Author's note: I hope you like my new work! I am trying to improve where in my earlier years have failed. Also, since I do not have luxuries like cable or internet, I have more time to write what I can post later. I will be staying with a relative who has internet for a little less than a week so I hope to post as much as I can. Your input is very much so wanted!


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke huddled in a corner, crying. He had been beaten, raped, tortured in so many different ways, dehumanized, and starved almost to death. All hope of escape was gone. He was terrified of the visits from members of the Akatsuki. Sasuke whimpered loudly as the steel door banged open.

"Here." A plate of scraps was thrown at him."Eat this. When you finish leave it by the door. Itachi will visit you later."

Sasuke whimpered loudly. He wouldn't look at anyone who came into his cell. Not after the time a blue skinned shark looking Akatsuki member got a hold of him for looking into his eyes.

"_Itachi told me to watch you for a while until he gets here."The blue man scoffed."I don't see why. Not like you can get away."_

_Sasuke observed his 'babysitter.' He looked like a big fish. Sasuke snorted._

_A sudden change came over the man. Anger consumed him."You think I look funny do you?"_

_Sasuke glared into his eyes. He thought it best not to say anything to edge him on. Damn crazy Akatsuki._

"_Quit fucking LOOKING AT ME!" _

_Sasuke found himself grabbed up and flung across the room like a doll. He yelped as his watcher held him against the floor with a forearm to the back. Sasuke fought and squirmed against the force. He screamed as his shorts were pulled down to his knees .All he could feel was this man inside of him, hurting him, raping him, taking away his masculinity and his sanity._

"_No! Stop! Help! Stop! Get off!"Sasuke almost threw up when Itachi opened the door to him being stripped of his dignity and manliness."Help me! Itachi help me! Please!"_

_Itachi glared at his brother and said, "I'm not helping a fucking whore."Then, Itachi walked out of the cell leaving Sasuke as a trashcan for the blue man's bodily fluids._

Xxxxxxxx

About an hour after Sasuke left his plate by the door and it was long gone Itachi entered his cell.

Sasuke stayed in the corner. He covered his head and tried not to look at his brother.

"Come here." Itachi muttered."Right in front of me now."

Sasuke scampered to his brother's feet.

"Are you going to attempt escape?"Itachi glared at his brother. He was disgusted that his own blood was a fucking pathetic whore. However, with the right words he would consider forgiveness.

Sasuke shook his head. Itachi kicked him in the chest, forcing Sasuke on his rump and leaning on his hands behind him for support."I asked you a question and you will respond to me. Speak."

Sasuke opened his mouth and tried to speak. He couldn't recognize the noises coming from him or remember what his voice sounded like. After a spared patience of two minutes, Itachi squatted and spoke quieter than a whisper to Sasuke."If you have abandoned escaping and rebelling, tell me and I won't ask my friends to come in here."

Sasuke cleared his throat and tried again. Nothing.

"Alright then." Itachi stood up and Sasuke almost lost his mind. He desperately grabbed and pulled at Itachi's cloak. As attempt at helping his brother understand he pointed to his throat.

Itachi laughed and handed Sasuke a canister of water, which Sasuke downed to relieve his tortured throat. Itachi stared at this lump. His brother wasn't the same. He was broken. Sasuke Uchiha was broken, reduced to a begging, terrified animal.

"Please! Please take me with you! I'll do anything! Please! Brother, please!"

The older Uchiha smirked."Typical nuisance of a brother…didn't even say thank you."

Sasuke fell forward on his hands as the canister was taken away from him. "No! No! No! Please no! Don't leave me aniki! Please!"Sasuke cried hard."Please don't leave me!"

Itachi laughed. "Learn some manners." And then he was gone, replaced by fellow Akutski who were eager to beat and torture and rape.

Xxxxxxxx

Author's note: I wanted to add next chapter to this one…or elements of it anyway, but I decided against it. Sorry for anyone who was hoping Itachi was a rapist. I will tell you though…Itachi isn't a rapist.


	4. Chapter 4

Itachi groaned and turned over in his bed. He had debated on training today but needed to see if his brother had the right words today that would make him decide to take his broken brother under his wing. Itachi fully rolled over and sat up on the edge of his bed as the knock he knew would come sounded.

"What do you want Deidara?"

"Aw darn!" Deidara opened the door and peeped in."How did you know it was me?"

Itachi frowned. How could you not know? His fellow Akatsuki member was very loud."Lucky guess."

"So….?"

"So what?" Itachi stood up and rubbed his face. He decided on taking a shower later. Definitely later.

"So are you going to visit Sasuke-kun today?"

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't call him that. It's just…weird."

Deidara flipped his hair. "Fine. But are you?"

Itachi was silent as he pulled on his cloak over his half sleeve black shirt and loose black pants. His shirt was aggravating him today where the fishnet undershirt showed under the v-cut of his shirt. Itchy fuck.

"Move."

Deidara stepped aside and followed Itachi down the stairs to the living room.

"I would really like my space Deidara. Quit fucking following me."

Deidara was silent for a long minute as he sat down on the couch. "He's your brother you know."

Itachi glared at Deidara before leaving the now tension filled room. He quickly descended the two floors between him and cell three. Opening the door, Itachi huffed loudly and slammed the steel door behind him.

Sasuke was in his corner as usual. He glanced up at his brother. Broken as he was, he knew there was something different. Itachi's chakra was charged almost as if he was troubled by something.

Itachi walked over to Sasuke."Tell me what you think of escaping."

"Nothing." Sasuke was getting used to this question. Every day for the past…since Sasuke got there that question was brought up.

The older Uchiha blinked. "Do you know how long you have been here?"

Sasuke paused as he thought. Finally he slowly shook his head. "No."

'_He's your brother you know.'_

Itachi closed his eyes and clenched his teeth. "You have been away from your village for almost a year. Ten months ago I took you from your home. Seven months ago you were assumed dead and the search for you stopped. No one cares about you anymore. No one is looking for you. Even if you do escape, everyone will just assume another shinobi is walking around as you for a cruel joke. You are gone and forgotten."

Sasuke stared into his brother's eyes. He couldn't seem to look away.

Itachi watched a single fat tear run slowly down Sasuke's face and hit the ground. "Do you understand?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yes."

"Good. Now you may shower. Unfortunately, you will have to use the shower in the bathroom connecting to my personal room." Itachi stood and opened the door to cell three.

Sasuke hesitated. Was this a trick? A test? Some type of prank to further crack his sanity?

"Hurry up or you will stay like that until you die." Itachi smirked as his brother rushed into the hallway of the captive's floor.

Sasuke had a tingly feeling rush through his whole body. Should he attempt escape anyway? Maybe when he sees the layout of the building? No, he suddenly decided. Itachi had told him that he was given up on. Even if he did get out it has been almost a year of torture, rape, and beatings and no training. He would be caught and eliminated without any chance of survival.

As they reached the first flight of stairs Sasuke got a glimpse of how far his body had fallen. After the first twelve steps Sasuke collapsed. Itachi's head swiveled around just in time to see his brother's legs give out. He should have accepted Sasuke when his body still worked. Now he will have to take care of him like a child.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In no time the Uchihas were up the stairs. Itachi had picked up Sasuke and carried him in his arms up to the living room. Deidara was still on the couch.

"Finally." Deidara snorted. "It took you long enough to figure out that he was incapable of anything."

Itachi ignored the blonde on the couch and laid Sasuke on the neighboring cushions of Deidara. "Leave him alone while I grab some rice cakes. You hear me Deidara? And don't you dare let him get away."

"As if."

Sasuke felt his heart beat super fast as he watched Itachi leave the room. He began to sweat when Deidara grabbed his arm and pulled him forward.

"I hate you." Deidara smiled an evil smile and raised his hand so Sasuke could see the mouth smiling just as evilly. The girly man lowered his hand's mouth to Sasuke's arm. Sasuke screamed as the mouth bit a huge chunk out of his arm.

Itachi ran in the room to see Sasuke scrambling out of Deidara's hands and off of the couch to the nearest corner. He went over to him worried and annoyed. Nothing was wrong with him yet he was screaming his head off.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Sasuke grabbed his arm where he saw the chunk missing and squeezed trying to stop the bleeding. Suddenly it clicked for Itachi.

"Deidara, what the fuck? Stop the fucking illusion alright?" Itachi smacked Sasuke across the face. "And you get a fucking hold of yourself!"

Sasuke stopped immediately and kept a strange look of disbelief on his face.

Itachi turned to Deidara. "You leave him alone I said. You will not be told again."

"I was just putting him in his place. He doesn't belong here and you know it."

Itachi snarled and pushed Sasuke up the stairs against his body's will.

xxxxxxxxx

Sasuke found himself in what he assumed was Itachi's personal quarters. The room was bare except a night stand covered in scrolls and a king size bed with white sheets and covers. The room had a set of sliding doors with a lock. He assumed it was a balcony of some sort.

Itachi entered the bedroom from a connecting open door that goes to the bathroom. "I will help you to a point. You have your physical weaknesses but you are not an infant."

The younger boy nodded and watched as the older Uchiha crossed the room to the closet that was unnoticed until that point. Itachi pulled out boxers, a black t-shirt, and black shorts for his brother.

"Go to the bath…the water is drawn so you may undress."

Sasuke slowly made his way through the connecting door and gazed longingly at the slightly steaming water. He fumbled with his shorts and pulled them off awkwardly. He didn't want to be naked. Itachi seemed to notice the hesitation.

"What is it now?"

Sasuke turned to his brother and backed away. He suddenly flashed back to another raping and beating.

_Sasuke was gagged and bound. He screamed and screamed but the man only laughed. _

"_Do you wish you were back in your little village?" _

_The man pulled out a kunai and approached him threateningly. Sasuke wailed and in response the man deeply cut Sasuke's side and back._

"_Do you wish your brother gave a fuck about you?" The kunai was thrust into Sasuke's other side narrowly missing organs. "Do you wish he would come and recue you?"_

_Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to focus on calming his heart rate. He could bleed out if his tormenter got slash happy._

_Sasuke gave up that hope as he was punched and kicked and stabbed for what seemed like forever. Suddenly his shorts were yanked down and he was beat again to stop him from squirming. _

_The man flipped Sasuke over and laughed. Sasuke screamed out when he was entered. For almost three hours he was beaten and thrusted in and out of. Sasuke was so sticky and hysterical he blacked out when he was abandoned in his cell._

"Please no."

Itachi continued approaching his brother. "Sasuke I'm not going to do anything."

Sasuke backed up until he was against the wall.

Itachi frowned and grabbed Sasuke's arms. "I'm not going to do anything. Do you understand?"

Sasuke trembled and shook his head. "Please. Itachi…aniki…"

Itachi felt a pain shoot through his chest. He should be pleased by his brother's fear but he felt dirty and guilty. He knew that this was his fault. Sasuke would never be the same because of him and instead of laughing he was weak.

"Listen Sasuke…I promise."

Sasuke allowed himself to be brought to the still steaming tub. He held back his voice as Itachi pulled off his shirt. Sasuke barely noticed the tears rolling off of his face even when he was helped into the tub in his boxers.

"I get it okay? You can keep those on and bathe. I will be at the door when you need to get out. My scrolls cannot get wet."

Sasuke stared at his brother but Itachi was too busy staring at Sasuke's numerous scars to notice.

"Thank you."

This caught Itachi's attention. He hesitated before walking into the other room.

As Sasuke washed off he cried. This is it. This is his new life.

Author's note:

I don't really like this chapter but I hope that by cutting it in half and continuing this idea in the next chapter I can better handle and manipulate what I need to. The story is not going like I had imagined and since I am writing on the spot what comes into my mind I am worried it will change with my mood like it did this chapter. I need feedback to know if I flopped or not.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm done."

Itachi rolled up his scroll and placed it down. He picked up the clothes he had gotten for his brother and approached the bathroom. Sasuke was already toweling himself off in his boxers. At least he got out without help.

"Here are your clothes. I will leave while you change."

"N-no. It is ok." Sasuke held his breath. He had to get better. Sasuke realized his new position after his attempt at the simple task of walking up the stairs. If he wanted to regain what he had lost he had to work on more than physical training if he could ever even do that. "Please stay."

The older Uchiha gave Sasuke a puzzled look. "I will be taking a shower while you get changed. If anyone knocks on the door just get me."

After saying this Itachi began to disrobe. He thought he saw Sasuke looking at him, but when he turned Sasuke was walking into the bedroom. Odd.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi toweled off and wrung out his hair. He walked into the bedroom to see Sasuke nowhere in sight. Itachi tried to control his anxiety. If his stupid brother had gotten himself in trouble…

Sasuke suddenly stood up from behind the other side of the bed rubbing his eyes. "Brother?"

Itachi sighed and rolled his eyes. "Were you sleeping down there?"

"…yes…"

"Well, since you have been sleeping on that disgusting mat, the floor wouldn't be any better would it?" Itachi sat down on the bed. "I suppose not. You may sleep in my bed."

Sasuke shook his head. "I couldn't."

"You will." Itachi grabbed Sasuke and forced him under the covers. "Don't you dare tell me this isn't comfortable."

Sasuke's body tensed up. Sensing that Sasuke didn't think sleeping with his brother was comfortable, Itachi huffed.

"I have done so much for you and you don't even realize it. I just rescued you from your filthy cell, carried you to my lodgings, let you bathe and use my clothes, and now sleep in my bed, and you act so…so…augh." Itachi rolled over and pulled the blankets tighter around him. He had to calm himself if he would ever reach his goals.

Sasuke cried silently. He knew his brother was right, but it was his damn fault he was here in the first place. Reflecting, Sasuke came to the conclusion that if he ever wanted to leave he would have to get on his brother's good side. If he ever wanted to reach his goals he would have to try a little.

"Brother?"

Itachi glanced over his shoulder. "What?"

"Will you…hold me?" Sasuke reached out and stroked a piece of Itachi's hair. "Please?"

For a second Sasuke thought that Itachi was going to stay like he was forever, but then Itachi rolled over and cradled his little brother in his arms. Sasuke was both frightened and comforted by being held by his brother. To think that he swore on his life to kill the very man grasping him tightly was strange.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke yawned and scratched his cheek. That was the absolute best sleep he had ever had. Sasuke reached out for his headband on his nightstand to be touched by paper, not metal. Where the hell was his damn headband? Sasuke opened his eyes and failed to recognize his surroundings. Where the hell was _he_?

Itachi stepped out of the connecting bathroom. "Good morning, little brother."

Suddenly Sasuke's head began buzzing with the last ten months of his life. He was thankful that he was in a bed otherwise he would have fallen. "Good morning."

Itachi's eyes narrowed slightly as he observed his brother. He was different somehow…Itachi could tell.

"Yesterday I accidentally left some rice cakes in the-"

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"It's Deidara." Itachi opened the door. "With…rice cakes?"

"Yup! I felt bad about yesterday so I brought you both some rice cakes." Deidara scanned Itachi's room. "Where is he?"

Deidara's eyes landed on the bed-head of Sasuke and then the white sheets that lay across part of his body. "Oh… why is he in your bed Itachi?"

"Thank you for the rice cakes." Itachi grabbed the food and shoved Deidara's head out of his room before closing the door. "Are you hungry? I do not smell or see any poison. Should be safe."

"Uh…" Sasuke reached for one and scanned it over. He didn't trust that blonde one, Deidara, at all.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Would you like to walk around today?"

Sasuke opened his mouth but decided shaking his head was the better approach.

"Are you afraid?" Itachi stared into Sasuke's eyes. "Are you afraid of seeing someone?"

"Yes."

"I will protect you." Itachi touched Sasuke's cheek. "No one will touch you."

"I…" Sasuke blushed. "Okay."

"Good." Itachi stood up like nothing had happened and pulled on his cloud-covered cloak. "Come with me."

The two Uchihas descended the flight of stairs with minimal difficulties and reached the third floor that held the common rooms.

"Stay by me."

"Ah, Itachi! You have to meet with Pain later for a mission about some-"Hidan stopped talking as he spotted Sasuke. "That thing! Why is he up here Itachi?"

"Because I want him to be. He is my prisoner Hidan. I let all of you have your fun with him and now I wish him to accompany me." Itachi placed a hand on Sasuke's trembling shoulder.

"This is outrageous! He is…he is… arg!" Hidan threw his hands in the air.

Itachi glanced at his brother. So far he was doing better than he imagined. "I will be there when I am needed. Right now I am busy."

"Busy with what? Your pathetic brother?"

"Sh-Shut up." Sasuke glared at the pious Akatsuki. "I am not!"

Hidan rose out of his seat and began to approach Sasuke.

"Stop right there Hidan. Sasuke will not be touched. You will not receive another warning." Itachi slightly pulled Sasuke behind him.

With a huff Hidan brushed past the Uchihas.

Sasuke looked up at his brother, thankful that that had went as it did, without him getting beaten for speaking out like that.

"I told you no one will touch you. Now I will escort you back to my room. I have to find Kisame."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's note: Yeah I am sorry for cutting this short but I was stuck there for a while and I just wanted to post this chapter so I wouldn't have to look at it anymore on my desktop lol. I will write and post asap. Thanks to those who have reviewed and provided suggestions. Input is greatly welcomed!


End file.
